Two Dancers- One Story
by corrintaylor
Summary: Tara was alone. She had no one, and she was losing all hope, but then a certain someone snuck up on her, and tried to make everything better.
1. The Glass Doll

**This story was requested by peddiegirl101 and I like the idea of a Tristian (Tara and Christian) fanfiction. So here it is! **

**It is dedicated to peddiegirl101 because the general idea was hers and she was the one who originally asked for this fanfiction! Everybody go read her stories, follow, and favorite her because she is AMAZAYN.**

**I am open to suggestions, so please REVIEW your thoughts, suggestions, and basically whatever you need to say. Anyways, I hope you love it and please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Also, it may be slightly confusing at first, but just stick to it, and it is in Tara's point of view.**

**Xx Rinni**

* * *

The wind blew through the air, and smacked against my hair blew into my face, and stuck to my strawberry flavored lip gloss. I blew it off my lips and clutched a street pole, my fingers grasping it for dear life and thoughts swam through my mind, and then all broke hell inside of me. My stomach turned, and my heart pounded, as the wind seemed to yank my fingers from the rusty metal. It picked my up and made my cascading hair dance. That is when to my surprise it dropped me smack on the ground.

I took in every breath as the win died down, believing that these few moments would be my last. Benjamin Tickle and I had been together for nearly a year when he unsubtly dumped me. According to him I am too chirpy and goody-goody. I felt lost, like nobody loved me. Sammy was gone, Ethan had moved to Barcelona, Ollie and I never got along very well, and Christian moved away with his father Raf. Of course some might say that I still had Kat, Abigail, and Grace, but that wasn't the truth. Kat and I never get along anymore, both of us went our separate ways. Kat and Abigail were back to being best friends, and they seemed to be blocking me out. I always thought to maybe Grace and I could be friends again, but that doesn't seem to be working out. I had no one.

I again brushed my hair from my face, and wiped the blood from my scraped elbow with a tissue that I had taken from my pocket moments earlier. I look at my legs only to see that my leggings were ripped on my upper right thigh, and on my left ankle as well. Black threads tickled the bare skin beneath my leggings. I then went back to focusing on my elbow only to find that it was still bleeding. I applied pressure and winced. I needed someone now more than ever, but no one would be there. No one would here my cries, see my pain, or even love me.

Tears trickled down my face at the thoughts of having no one. Like Abigail had sad after Sammy passed away, I'm a crier. There is really no need to hold it in, when that will only make it harder to breathe. I let my makeup run, I let my eyes become red and puffy because it didn't matter. I cried and I cried and I cried because I could and I wasn't afraid to.

I removed the tissue from my elbow and through it to the ground. Leaving it on the ground to decay into nothing. It was alone, like me.

* * *

I watched my feet make their way across the hard concrete pavement and then onto the metal steps. After the wind storm, I had broke down. I decided to return to the academy. And although I no longer had a family there, it was my home. I trudged up the steps and eventually made my way into the room that I shared with Grace. She was feeding her pet axolotl, Marilyn. I remember when she used to allow me to feed Marilyn. I was personally freaked out every time that I fed the creature, but now that I look back on it, that was one of the ways Grace had showed that she had trusted me. Every time that she fed Marilyn, she released all of the tension in her body, and just calmed down. Now was the only time that I actually wanted and yearned to feed the axolotl.

"Tara, are you okay?" Grace questioned. Was she actually being nice, or was this just one of her little jokes? "Tara, did you hear me?" Grace asked. Thoughts swam through my mind of what I would say.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I covered for myself.

"Tara, I'm being serious are you okay? And don't say you are because you aren't. Your elbow is stained with blood, and your leggings are pretty much shredded. What happened?" Grace explained.

"Fine, okay fine, you're right! I'm not okay, and I haven't been. Alright, and I was trying to go home, but I got caught in a windstorm, and I almost died! Are you happy now?" I screamed.

"Why would I be happy Tara?" Grace said feeding Marilyn a bit more, "Do you actually think that I'm a sadist?"

"No, but you hate me," I whispered out of breath.

"Look Tara, I know that you've hated me since what I did at the Prix de Fonteyn, but I was just getting even. Tara you got me expelled! I had to win the Prix to come back, even if that meant hurting my best friend. And i wasn't in the right headspace with all that happened to Sammy," Grace genuinely explained.

"Don't you dare blame Sammy for all that has happened Grace," came a familiar voice. I turned around to see the one person I had been searching for for so long. Christian.

* * *

**Guys this legit took me a month to write, but it was worth it! I will have weekly updates on Saturday. Also, all of my stories have new weekly schedules, so please see my profile. This is my first Dance Academy fanfiction, so REVIEW!**

**Xx Rinni**


	2. The Strong Posts

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update, but I am excited for this chapter. It is kind of short, but it is a must have chapter!**

**This chapter is mostly about Sammy, even though he is not one of the two dancers, but it is no a filler, and you will see why within the next few chapters!**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

When I turned around and saw Christian, a smile spread across my face. I stared into his eyes, and examined his silky black hair, and toned body. It really was him. The boy that I had been with for nearly two years, the boy who never stopped loving me. The boy that I never stopped loving. Christian.

My dream, had just become a reality. Or at least that's how it seemed. We are two dancer, but we have one story. One long story at that.

* * *

"Christian," I whispered as I gazed into his gorgeous eyes that I had been longing for. Then I raced towards him, and engulfed him in a hug. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I could tell that he was still shocked by what Grace had said.

He pulled away and walked towards Grace, "Sammy was loyal, kind, funny, and an amazing dancer. He was my best mate, and that will never change but one thing will change. You can keep blaming everything that you do wrong on Sammy! He was always loyal to you, up until the day he died!" By now, he looked like he was about to crack, but he was stronger than that. And so was Grace, she just smirked, and returned to feeding Marilyn. Then Christian pulled me out of the room, and slammed the door behind me.


	3. The Support System

**Hey, very sorry for the long wait for chapter three, but I hope you enjoy! Also, who watched tLe series three premiere? What did you guys think of it?**

**Xx Rinni**

"Are you okay?" was the first thing that Christian asked me. I didn't answer for a few seconds as I was lost in the memories of Sammy hanging out width us. Everything just going back to the way it was. Christian and I in love, Kat being my best friend, Abigail and Ethan dating, Ben cracking me up, and Sammy being alive and happy with Ollie.

"Um yeah," I responded to Christians question. He wrapped me into a hug, a hug that I had longs for for months.

"Where were you?" I murmured into his chest.

"I was with my father, but this time Tara, I'm not going anywhere," he assured me.


	4. The Reality

**I know that I said that I'd update on Monday, but I was very busy, and I was having Internet problems. I've had the chapter ready, but it was beyond my control whether I could actually upload it or not. Please review because the more reviews the more inspired I am to keep on writing this story.**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

I looked up at him with so much hope. For the first time in months, something was right. I was lost in thought about the future, but then I snapped back to reality where the past ruled over me. I remembered that everybody hated me, i was abandoned and alone. I was on the verge of ending things. "Everything was so wrong without you, and even now! Sammy's still gone!" I belted in full-blown frustration.

"Look Tara, Sammy's never coming back but I came back! I came back and I'm staying," Christian claimed


End file.
